Shattered Glass
by StripesCO
Summary: One night after running the tea-shop, Hatter is visited by an old friend... slash!


**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters!**  
**

It was late; the night enveloping Wonderland tightly like a thick blanket.  
Hatter sighed as he swirled in his office-like chair, his hat twirling on his finger as he rotated it carefully before letting it drop upon his head.  
He heard giddy laughter rise from outside his doors, followed by a heavy smash and more laughter.

Hatter sighed again and got up from his chair, heading towards the noise. He groaned as he saw another shattered jar upon the wooden floor and two Wonderland residents staggering blindly towards the door.  
"That emotion is a-amazin-ing!" One of them shouted, waving towards Hatter before being shoved roughly by his friend out the door.  
Hatter half smiled and wave to his costumers, even though inside he was cursing them heavily for breaking a jar.  
"It's not like these glass containers grow on trees!" Hatter exclaimed out loud, using a cloth to swipe the pieces of glass up.

"It would probably be easier for ya, if they did."

Hatter swirled and tightened his grip on the cloth that held the glass bits. One of the pieces struck through the cloth and pierced Hatter between his thumb and index finger.  
"Shit!" He swore, releasing his grip on the cloth and rising to his feet.  
His eyes swipe the deserted tea-shop. There seemed to be nothing out of place or out of the ordinary, although a prickly feeling was crawling up his spine...

"Who's there?" Hatter called out, wincing as his new cut began to throb.

No answer. Not that Hatter really expected one...

Nervously Hatter made his way towards a trash-can and threw the pieces of glass away. Turning around from the trash-can, he dutifully took a look at the collection of emotions locked behind a glass wall.  
Not really caring if the emotions were stolen or not, Hatter turned back towards his office; his only quiet place of solace.  
His office seemed draftier and Hatter suddenly felt afraid. He hung by the door and drunk in a musty yet familiar smell.

Knowing he should face his fears, Hatter warily entered his office. He subconsciously touched the rim of his hat only to be sure that it was still there upon his head.  
The lights were flickering a bit, but that happened all the time so Hatter was worried. Nothing was amiss and Hatter quietly began to calm down.  
_I need a fix_. Hatter thought, trying to subdue wild imaginations of someone breaking into the tea-shop.

He headed towards his own personal cabinet of emotions and searched restlessly for the perfect emotion.  
Happiness, Giddiness, Sadness, Lust... Hatter felt another shiver rise in him as he stared at the container labeled Lust.  
A slight blush fell upon his cheeks as Hatter remembered his first experience with this particular emotion.

A shadow crept behind him... Hatter froze; he could sense something moving but before he comprehend anything, his body was ferociously shoved against the cabinet. The glass jars trembling but not breaking.

"Ya don't need that poison, Hatter." A familiar voice said, making Hatter tremble. His body was shoved again and Hatter whispered softly, "Nice to see you too, March."

Laughter was the only reply he got as he tried to escape from March's weird embrace.

"Ya so weak, Hatter," March shouted, wrapping his arms around Hatter's waist and twirling them around so fast that Hatter's body collided with his own desk.

Hatter lay still, gasping for breath before struggling to get up... Only to be shoved back down against the wooden desk by March, who was settling between his legs and bringing a knife close to Hatter's throat.  
Hatter's eyes widen at the knife and he struggled bitterly underneath March's torso that held him in place.  
"Ya wantta tell me where the Great Library is?" March asked; pressing the knife against the pulsing flesh and feeling Hatter swallow thickly.

"Never!" Hatter whispered sharply.

March sneered and raised the blade from Hatter's throat, raising it high so the flickering light made it gleam. Hatter winced and closed his eyes; hoping the end would come quickly so he wouldn't have to suffer...

A thud was heard near his head and Hatter cautiously opened his eyes. His face frowned as he saw the knife stabbed into the desk near his head.  
A pair of rough hands smashed down upon either side of Hatter's head, and the scared man stared up as his "friend" glared down at him.

"Why won't ya tell me, Hatter?" March whispered, letting his body relax against the shop's owner.

Hatter didn't say anything just tried effortlessly to move his hands from being pinned underneath March's body.  
"One day ya'll have to tell me," March said softly, letting his breath wash over Hatter's face before dipping down and kissing the chap lips softly.

Hatter's arms struggled once more underneath March's weight, but soon Hatter dropped them limply as he kissed March back.  
Their kiss was long and gentle, and after a while, March pulled away and placed his face against Hatter's neck; leaving small kisses against the soft skin.  
Hatter gave a soft moan as he felt March's lips suck and nip at his throat...  
"One day you'll found out where the Great Library is," Hatter groaned as March hummed against his throat, "And that'll be the day you really do strike me down dead."

March pulled away from Hatter's neck and gaze down at the man pinned on the table. He smirked before leaning his head down and quietly claimed Hatter's lips again.  
The moment was ruined, however, as there was a soft squeak of the door opening. March instantly raised his head sharply, his lips leaving Hatter's and making Hatter whimper at the loss.  
March's right hand reached over and grabbed the hilt of the knife. He gripped it tightly but didn't remove it from the desk.

"H-Hatter..?" A soft voice called out before being cut short by March: the knife sailed through the air and the assassin smiled as he heard a sharp cry of pain and the noise of a body falling against the floor.  
He moved off of Hatter and made his way towards the door. Hatter sat up on the desk and stood shakily on his feet.  
"Well, look what we have," March said as Hatter made his way towards the assassin.  
"Dormouse," Hatter said, blinking as he saw his comrade take in shallow breaths of air.  
"T-t-traitor!" Dormouse stuttered, pointing his finger in Hatter's direction. "You've sided with the Queen!"

Hatter's eyes widened at the accusation and he said softly, "I'm not with the Queen. Not now. Not ever!"  
March gave Hatter a bewildered look out of the corner of his eyes before looking down at the resistance scum.  
"L-lies! I-I saw y-you k-k-kissing 'im!" Dormouse cried, pointing his finger towards March.  
Before Hatter could say anything else to defend himself, March took a hold of the knife buried within the Dormouse's shoulder and pulled it out.  
The Dormouse gave a loud cry of pain as March held the knife up for him to see.

March slowly gazed at the blood staining the shiny blade before whispering, "You didn't see anything."  
"Yes I d-did! Y-you were k-kissing 'im!" Dormouse squeaked.  
March didn't say anything, and Hatter watched him carefully even as Dormouse continued his rant, "Just w-wait H-Hatter till th-the Resistance f-finds out about th-"  
Dormouse's threat was quickly ended as March had stabbed the resistance scum directly in the heart. March gritted his teeth as he pressed the blade into Dormouse's chest again and again.

"March!" Hatter shouted, wincing as he saw Dormouse's blood splatter onto the assassin's suit. Something warm and wet hit Hatter in the face as he tried to pull March away from the corpse.  
March snarled at being pulled away, and he instantly pounced onto Hatter; pinning the man down on the floor and holding the knife close to Hatter's own heart.  
Hatter froze and stared up into the bloody face of March. March's entire body was poised to strike Hatter, but the assassin's eyes flooded with many different emotions...

Seconds trickled by as the pair gazed at each other before March broke it, "Hatter?"  
The assassin lowered the knife and carefully got off of Hatter.  
Hatter got to his feet and looked at March. "March?" He whispered, trying to look anywhere but the bloody corpse of the Dormouse.  
March stared at Hatter, his hand shaky slightly as he held the knife tightly. He moved towards Hatter and the man held his breath as March stood in front of him.  
"One day I won't be so troubled by my emotions, and I will strike ya down, Hatter," March whispered sharply, leaning in and kissing Hatter's lips again.

There was a noise like shattering glass and Hatter detached his lips from March and turned to see what caused the noise.  
Nothing seemed to be unusual and as Hatter turned back around March was nowhere to be seen...

"March?" He asked softly, looking around for the assassin but finding nothing; 'cept for a bloody corpse beginning to stain the floor...


End file.
